WHITE WITCH
by Power-Unknown
Summary: a certain dark wizard from harry potter has a daughter willow (first fic be kind, soz about the format and grammer) started rewriting again,
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these guys unfortunately or I would be rolling in great wads of cash, I just kind of play around with story lines and characters and then inflict them on people.  
  
As the taxi pulled up to revello drive, memory's came flooding back to willow of that night 2 years back it wasn't one of her memorial moments trying to destroy the world, but after being shipped off to the council to help her control her magic with the help of Giles she learned how to control her power, she was now one of the most powerful Wicca's in the world, she had stayed on at the council working as a researcher and she had become so adept that she was now the head of research. The reason her coming back to Sunnydale CA, was a phone call one week earlier, it had been from her parents solicitors informing her that her parents had passed away in a car accident while on a business trip in Europe, they wanted to talk about the will that that had been left so that was the reason of her visit. Willow stepped out the taxi and looked around the sky was blue and the weather was warm, she was wearing long denim jeans hooded top and denim jacket, it was to hot for her, she'd just been adjusting to the cold weather on England and now coming into the over whelming heat of the California summer, which she so long forgot about. So here she was standing outside 1360 revello drive looking at the house she spent so many late night's in researching demons for this was the house of the longest ever lived vampire slayer, her name Buffy Summers willow had become very detached from her friends that night she felt guilty of how she treaded her friend and thought she didn't deserve their friendship, but how quick they were willing to forget they kept insisting it wasn't her it was the black magic's running her but she could not bring herself to realize that she just felt to much guilt, that she couldn't forgive her self so she shut her self of from the best friends that she could have asked for until now. Willow walked up to the front steps of the house, it was in every way she remembered it to be, and she put her put her bags down and stepped up to the door and rung the doorbell.  
  
"Buffy" Dawn shouted coming down the stairs of the summer's house, she ran in to the living room and there was Xander and Anya with research books all spread out on the coffee table, "Hi ya Xander Anya everything alright?" they looked a lot happier now they got back together last year, and even got married this time it was only a small wedding with just friends around and it was the most beautiful wedding for them. "Hi Dawn," they both answered at the same time, " There's a new baddie in town collecting up all the powerful demons, Spike had a run in with it last night said the thing pointed a stick at him, and he collapsed on the floor in agonizing pain 'poor Spike thought Dawn' Buffy then tried to take the demon down but she was suddenly struck and couldn't move" just then Dawn had a thought," do you think it was magic?" she looked to Xander and Anya they had a puzzled look on their face as if remembering something, then Xander spoke up "we don't think it could be him using magic, I mean he was using a stick must be some sort of magical thingy" just as Dawn was about to come out with a reply Buffy wandered in from the kitchen talking to her self, she then looked about the room "I've just been on the phone to Giles, he said he'll look into the demon but doesn't have and idea's as yet. He also asked if we had heard from willow yet" she looked around the room at all the Blanc and confused faces, like they haven't got a clue what she's talking about! Anya was just about to talk when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" said Dawn, so she went off to answer the door while everyone else talked about if they had heard from willow, and why they would have heard from her, may be she know about this new evil she had done a lot of research from them in England over the year's she had been gone. As Dawn was taking off the safety latch she caught a glimpse of red through the glass of the door, her heart started to beat rapidly and she pulled the door open fast hoping it was her, "willow" Dawn yelled as she jumped on the red head standing on the door step catching her in a tight bear hug and not wanting to let go. "Hello Dawnie, how are you?" replied Willow, Dawn stepped back and just looked at her and couldn't helped be amazed, Willow didn't look any thing like she did the last time they saw her. It was two months after the incident of trying to destroy the world she had withdrawn her self from everything around her, she had become so thin and fragile her skin was uncommonly white, she looked like all the life had been sucked out of her and left an empty shell in its place. Now she looked amazing her hair was waving about in the wind long and thick and full of life, with long white streaks of white following through her red hair, the color of autumn leaves 'dawn would have to ask what's with the white streaks later on' Willow had put on weight she stood tall and looked powerful she no longer looked white but her complexion now looked a healthy color, Dawn just looked at her! "Who's at the door Dawn?" Buffy yelled from the living room "Willow its so good to see you, come in every one is here" Dawn opened the door wider to allow Willow to get through with her bags, and she followed dawn into the living room to joint the other, willow walked in and put her bags down "hello every one", suddenly willow was pulled into a tight hug by Buffy and Xander, "running out of air here" crocked willow as all the life seemed to be squeezed out of her, "sorry will, its been so long since we've seen you" and Xander grabbed her into another tight hug, "shall we all sit down I have got some news to tell" so following willow instructions every one sat down to hear the news that willow came to talk about, "oh oh" Xander said "is it anything to do with the new baddie in town with a stick" willow looked at him curiously "no Xander I got news last week that my parents were in an accident on a business trip in Europe!" so over the next hour or two willow talked about her parents and what she had been doing over the last couple of years. Dawn walked over to willow and gave her a hug "we so sorry to hear about your parents, but its good that you've come back", "yeah thanks its nice to talk to you all again, so I've got to go see the solicitors tomorrow to discuss the will that was left, and I was wondering if I could stay with you?" willow looked around the room at her friends and she realized that she missed them so much. "Are you still evil?" Anya blurted out! "Anya" Xander said with authority "what I just asked a simple question is she still evil and she isn't going to loose control" Anya pointed out, "Anya of course" but got interrupted by willow "Don't worry Anya I now have control over the magic" after that everything was left alone. "So wills you up for a bit of slaying? There's a new baddie in town, come on we have to meet spike in the cemetery" Buffy added while sorting through the weapons chest, "yeah ok, it would be nice to see spike again" willow had always like spike in the time she was in Sunnydale, had always listened to her when she had a problem so it would be nice to see him again, so they set off in the dark to one of Sunnydales many cemeteries. The Scooby gang were making their way through the cemetery when suddenly they were attacked from all sides there had to be about fifteen vamps, Buffy jumped straight into the action flicking a steak hissing through the air straight through the first vamp, then jumped into the middle of the action swinging punches kicking high and low, Xander just took out one vamp as it tried to take Anya down. Suddenly out of know where a vampire grabbed willow from behind and caught her off guard, it was about to stick its fangs into her neck when suddenly she dropped to the floor in a cloud of dust "what the!!" exclaimed willow. "Hello Red! Been a long time" willow looked up to see spike standing over him, there was something different about him but she didn't have time to ask as suddenly two vampire came up from behind him "spike watch out" willow shouted but it was too late and the vampire was knocked to the ground, suddenly willow jumped up and looked at the two vamps approaching her, her hair started to blow in an invisible wind the air started to crack like the sound of thunder and the power just swelled around the area and every one stopped suddenly as willow raised two feet in the air, a couple of vamps recognizing who she was just started to run Buffy Xander and anya turned to look with worried expressions on their faces suddenly willow made a wide sweep of her hand across the area there was a loud bang and all the vampires exploded in a cloud of dust and then everything was back to normal willow was back on the floor walking towards spike who was still lying on the floor looking up at her with an eye of expression "hello spike, well that sorted them all out" Buffy and Xander rushed over to their friend to see what happened "Will you ok right" Xander said looking at his friend a bit worriedly, "yeah I'm fine she replied, a new spell I've been working on but I've never had any vamps to test it on in England" see looked around the group wishing some one would speak "so you didn't lose control again cos that was a lot of power you used" stated Anya looking a bit concerned "no no I was in total control that was only my stored power what's inside of me" every one looked pleased at that, "clap clap" came a voice from behind a tree, "who's there?" Buffy said in a demanding voice, a man walks out from behind a tree wearing a dark cape with it's hood up "I've come to get you my dear daughter" he said looking at willow.  
  
"Da-Daughter" willow said, "who are you?" demanded Buffy while stalking towards him, "I am lord voldemort the most" but was cut of short by spike who started walking towards him "you're the poofta that pointed that stick at me, why it must be my lucky day" Buffy ran towards him about punch him when suddenly he pointed his stick towards her and shouted "stupidfly" and Buffy suddenly froze like a plank and fell towards the ground "why you I'll kick your", "crucio" another word yelled and spike fell to the ground screaming in agony, Xander just stood there staring at a loss of what to do, Anya was looking worried "Xander do some thing, look at willow" and he turned to look at her she looked mad, and just as before the air started to thicken with raw power her eyes went pure black oxy pools of ink as she raised off of the ground, Xander looked really worried now willow had lost control bud suddenly what happened next surprised him even more a white cylinder came up from the ground right around willow and he couldn't see through to her Xander was now really scared spike was on the floor Buffy was frozen and willow, wait the cylinder was disappearing and left was the most beautiful sight it was willow no longer with black eyes but pearl white and shinning and the white strands in her hair were glowing, anya started to fall towards the floor Xander caught her "power there's too much power in the air" Xander didn't know what was going on, in fact every one who was in tuned with magic could feel the power radiation off willow half way across the world, willow moved towards voldemort looked down at both Buffy and spike "release" she said spike stopped screaming and just laid there and Buffy slowly started to get up. "Join me Daughter together we could rule the world father and daughter" willow just looked at him "disappear" and with that he was gone, willow floated back down and her eyes went back to green and she was fine, she moved towards spike and started to help him up when Buffy came along and helped just looking at her Xander joined her with anya who was able to walk now "what was that?" Buffy asked looking at willow "I found a way that I can access power with out loosing control no dark willow" she stated "the power I use comes from the earth its self the only problem is that its power is so strong my eyes go white with pure power and as Anya found out any one in tuned with magic would feel like they were suffering from to much power they cant handle it so they loose conscious" willow was looking really confused the man had called her daughter but that couldn't be her, all night she lay there in bed thinking about the man that had called her daughter the thing was she felt a kind of link with him a strange feeling, but best not think about that now so she put all thoughts out of her head and fell asleep. Willow suddenly jumped up out of bed she had been having a dream about a boy with unruly messy black hair sticking out at all angles and he had green eyes like her own wearing glasses he was in terrible trouble something was after him, willow looked at the clock and it read two thirty she got back into bed she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.  
  
Willow walked up to the big glass doors of an office building and read the sign "Thomas Edgar solicitors" she said out load to her self, she pushed the doors open and walked up to the receptionists "hello I'm hear to see Mr. Bhikoo", "take the elevator to the third floor and it the room at the end of the corridor, I'll phone up to tell him your on your way". Willow walked towards the door of the office she was thinking about her parent's death willow had never really know them that much the only time that they ever gave her any attention was several years ago when they tried to burn her at the steak for witchcraft, after that they never spoke so here she was pushing the door open to a Mr. D Bhikoo her parents solicitors "hello willow its nice to see you again, come in and have a seat" willow walked in looking around the back walls were covered in books of all sorts and there was a desk with two comfy looking leather chairs she walked over and sat down. "Now Willow your parents left a will, they have left everything to you, your parents owned many houses over the world one Sunnydale CA, one in Europe and in surrey England, and all their saving they have left you quite well off in fact in total you have an inheritance of over four million dollars" well willow wasn't that surprised about the money her parents had always had lots of money and gave her a lot for her sixteenth birthday they gave her twenty thousand dollars, suddenly willow was snapped out of her train of though "you were also left this, your parents gave it to me just in case anything happened to them" willow took the item it was a brown envelope address to her, she wondered what it was but put it in her bag for later to read willow signed all the forms and left heading to meet Buffy for lunch to discuss what went on this morning.  
  
"hi ya will's" Buffy was sitting out side of the espresso pump, it was a nice sunny day and every one way outside shopping, "hello Buffy! Can I have a tea white please" willow said to the waiter as she sat down "so what happened?" willow was still thinking about the boy with black hair she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since her dream, he just felt so real. "ah sorry Buffy just thinking about a dream, yeah this morning went ok I had to sign some papers saying that everything is mine now" and then remember about the envelope in her bag, she pulled it out and studied it. "What's that" Buffy asked, "my parents left it to me I haven't opening it yet", "well open it then" Buffy sounded a bit excited like a little girl waiting for a present, willow was a bit anxious to open it she ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out:  
  
Dear Willow. If your reading this letter then something bad must of happened to us, I'm sorry you have to read about this in a letter we should have told You about it earlier, 20 years ago while we were living in England A sixteen year old girl came to us because she was pregnant her Name was lily Potter, she said the father of her baby Tom Riddle Had become Evil and she was scared for the babies life so she Gave her up for adoption to us and we named her willow 


	2. meeting the dursleys

Willow couldn't believe it, she let the letter go and watched it fall to the ground, as time seemed to slow down to a crawl "adopted, what me!" willow was in shock, Buffy quickly leaned forward and grabbled the letter, she quickly gave it a read over "oh I'm so sorry willow" Buffy moved over to her friend and gave her a hug, trying as best she could to comfort her friend "c'mon lets get you home, as Buffy picked up the envelope to put the letter back in she noticed there was another sheet of paper in side "hay willow I think there's another letter inside here. Willow grabbed the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out, well it was more like parchment thick yellow from age parchment she started to read: -  
  
To my dearest daughter, My name is Lilly; at the moment I am a sixteen-year-old student I got pregnant with you, at the time your father didn't know about you if He had of I was afraid he might do something to you, he had a Bad life his name was Rom Riddle after his time at school he Started to get real evil, so I was scared for your life I thought It better if I gave you up for adoption, there are only two people Who know of my pregnancy they are my sister petunia Evans, and Dumbledore the head master of my school, I have also included A ring that has been passed down in my family for centuries That will prove of whom you are. Lots of Love Lilly Evans.  
  
Willow couldn't believe it; she dug deep into the envelope a pulled out the most beautiful golden ring that was inscribed with the family seal, willow with out thinking slid the ring onto her finger and suddenly a feeling of deepest love spread through out her body, she felt all warm and loved and she forgot all about her problems, the only thing she wanted to do now was to go home and search out the mother she never knew. "Come on Buffy, we have got to get back home" as soon as Buffy and willow arrived back to the house willow ran up to her room and grabbed her lap top, and logged on she did a people search on the internet for Lilly Evan's but no replies came up, so she did a search for the sister petunia Evans and she got a reply, a one petunia Dursley formerly (Evans) before marrying vernon Dursley living in surrey with her husband and son Dudley, then the second shock of the day come at the bottom of the page was a custody record of one Harry Potter, daughter of Lilly and James Potter willow couldn't believe it this means that she has a brother. Willow couldn't wait any longer after finding out she had a brother willow had booked a ticket to the next flight out of California to England, said good bye to every one and sorry she couldn't stay longer but had to get back to England, they had all under stood but made her promise to write, and speak more often. So here willow was, she had gotten a taxi from Gatwick airport to the house of her aunts, how weird is that willow thought to her self-going to a house she didn't even know to meet a brother she had never heard about and to meet her aunt and uncle she hoped they were nice people.  
  
Harry Potter had been sitting in his room since the beginning of the summer he had felt so guilty, it was his fault that cedric had died, it should have been him!! It was his fault he couldn't bare to speak to his friends. Harry just wanted to get away for the rest of the summer have something to do, to take his mind off the events that happened last year. Harry started to feel happier at that moment he didn't know what it was, it had all started a few days ago it was in a dream he had been having of Voldemort he was watching a group of people fighting when suddenly there is a girl standing there, she was a witch but nothing like Harry had ever seen before even though it was a dream Harry could feel a sort of link with her it was a sort of strange feeling he had watched while her eyes had gone white and that's all he could remember, but over the last couple of days the link had been getting stronger and the happiness he felt while it was there comforted him on this particular day the link was so strong he was sure he could reach out and touch it.  
  
Willow walked up to the door and rang the door bell after a few seconds the door opened a woman was standing there looking at her, she looked kind of like the woman that doesn't like anything different in her perfect life "can I help you?" asked the woman, "well I'm looking for a petunia Dursley" replied willow, "that is me, how can I help you?" willow thought about what she could say and couldn't think of anything so she just came out with the lot, "my name is Willow Rosenberg, a few days ago I learn that my real mother was Lilly Evan's and I was hoping you could tell me where to find her" willow looked at the woman, she had a look of disgust on her face "I knew you would come one day, another one of my precious sisters children a freak just like her and just like your brother" the woman shouted at willow. Harry had heard the door bell ring and walked to his door to listen who the visitor was, he was listening to the conversation when suddenly he heard that this woman was the daughter of his mother and that she was his sister "YOU FREAK!!" Harry heard his aunt shout from down stairs that was it Harry quickly ran down the stairs, how could she say those things Harry had grabbed his wand and he was now very angry, he got to the bottom of the stairs "HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS" harry shouted at his aunt. Willow was shocked how could this woman say these things, willow started to get very angry she looked at the boy who had ran down the stairs her brother the link was so strong between them, she could feel his anger willow had had enough she let the power build up around her, her eyes turned black her voice dropped several octaves lower when she spoke again "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" replied willow, and with that willow and harry had disappeared as a cloud of thunder and lighting wrapped around them and vanished. "WILLOW" shouted Dawn, Dawn had been in the kitchen when suddenly she heard a loud crack and thunder she ran into the room, there was willow lying on the floor with buffy on top of her, buffy had been up stairs and felt a disturbance and ran down the stairs when suddenly a dark cloud begun to form in the middle of the room, two forms started to take shape and suddenly buffy lunged for the first one and tackled it to the ground "WILLOW" buffy heard dawn shout, buffy looked down and there was willow with pure black eyes, she got up and there was another person in the room a boy just standing there looking petrified "why that bitch, talking to me like that who does she think she is" willow was saying while walking back and forth across the room, "um willow are you alright?" buffy asked concerned for her friend "yeah I'm fine now just cooling down" with that willow calmed her self down her eyes went back to normal, and she was her self again, willow suddenly looked around the room looking for something and spotted him "are you alright harry?".  
  
Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace at the ministry of magic, with a concerned look on his face "minister fudge what has happen" asked Dumbledore, "well after the events of last year ward's were put up all over Harry's house to warn us if there is any magic used in or around the house, and anti apparition ward's around the house, just a few moments before every ward went off, arours were sent off to investigate they reported that dark arts were used, the most powerful there is, and this person took harry, apparated from with in the wards, they were shattered they didn't just get through the wards they totally destroyed them with out a trace of the wards ever being there, that could only be done by one thousand of the most powerful wizards and witches and still it would have left them all drained and unconscious for days." Now Dumbledore was looking really worried.  
  
"What happened? Who are you?" asked Harry he was still looking really worried, "my name's willow I'm the daughter of Lilly Evan's, I'm your half sister as you already know. "Where am I?" willow looked at him how could she explain this that she did mag-, hang on what's that in his hands "what are you holding?" willow asked harry, 


	3. summer time

*cheers for all the reviews, sorry about the lay out and grammer; having a problem with microsoft word* ************************************************************************ Harry quickly slid his wand back into his pocket, how was he going to explain that- "hang on a minute you're a witch" Harry exclaimed, "where's your wand?" how could she not be a witch, after the magic she was doing harry thought to him self. "Actually I prefer Wicca, witches aren't real!" replied willow. "No there are things such as witches and wizards, I'm a wizard and we use wands here have a look" harry pulled it out and passed it to willow to examine it, as soon as the wand came near willow it suddenly started to glow and float towards her. "What the!" willow said, not knowing what was going on. "I've never seen that happen before," harry quickly grabbed his wand from the air in front of willow and put it back inside his pocket "so does your wand do that then? Harry asked willow. "I don't have a wand" put in willow "I do all my magic through me". "Willow, whose that?" asked buffy, she had been standing there watching the conversation between willow and this teenager. "This buffy is my half brother harry, Harry this is Buffy and Dawn", harry couldn't believe it looking over to dawn she was beautiful. "Um hi, its nice to meet you both" harry said still keeping his eyes fixed with Dawns. "Willow how did you to get here? Weren't you in England?" buffy asked. "Well you see" began willow "I went to meet my aunt and to see harry, but the woman was horrible called us freaks and her sister, said she knew I would come looking for them one day", god she made me angry so I teleported me and harry to here. "Well then, its nice to meet you harry" and buffy wandered off into the kitchen to start making something to eat. "Willow how do you do magic with out a wand?" willow had to think about it really from what she understood harry wand focused the magic as a sort of tool and she used her self as a wand, "well instead of focusing my power through a wand, I focus it through my self" willow added pleased with her self that she worked out how a wand worked "wow, you must be really powerful, can you teach me?" harry really wanted to know if he could learn from his sister "yes I suppose I could teach you, but first lets talk I want to know about you!". The next few hours were spent talking about how harry had grown up and his school, willow was fascinated by Hogwarts and really wanted to visit, willow told harry all about her teaching her self to do magic, the hellmouth, and what had happened two years ago, after what harry had shared about his last year at school, they both seemed to have the same sort of lives and shared the same sort of pain. "Willow if your mother was lily, do you know who your father was?" harry has asked as the subject had never come up in conversation, " yeah said willow, Lilly left me a letter writing down telling me who she was, and who he was his name was Tom Riddle an-" but was cut off as harry suddenly jumped up. How could it be Voldemort the wizard trying to kill me all these years and he was the father of willow, but how could that be willow was nothing like him, then he remembered how she had spoken of her fall to pure darkness, my god but she wasn't the same as that monster, she had to know harry had to tell her "willow Tom riddle became lord Voldemort after school and started killing people, he's the one that murdered my- our mother after I was born, and has been trying to kill me since, he was feared by so many that they won't ever speak his name" harry continued telling her about Voldemort, in the end she was almost crying "Don't worry harry if he ever comes near you again ill kill him, I won't be so easy on him this time" harry was comforting his sister she had worked her self up into a fury when suddenly her last words clicked in his head 'I won't be so easy on him this time' "this time" harry asked, then willow went on to explain that she had had a run in with Voldemort the other night, and that she sent him back to where he came from. Harry was shocked but pleased, and that was the end of their conversation it was getting really late and harry was starting to feel tired " I think tomorrow I can start teaching you some wand less magic" and with that willow left harry on the sofer bed to sleep.  
  
The next morning willow, harry, dawn, and buffy made there way to the magic box buffy needed to do some training with dawn and willow was going to start teaching harry. "That's it harry you have got to keep your concentration and emotions under control and you should be able to make the pencil do what you want" harry was catching on really fast willow had started the training easy just floating a pencil, it had taken harry about an hour to just get it to float off the table a centimeter now at the end of the day he could move six pencils around the room it a sort of flying pattern willow was really pleased, so for the rest of the summer willow had taught harry how to put up shields, and all defensive magic and harry was really good. While on the other side of the ocean no one had heard hide no hair from harry, they had all thought harry had been taken by Voldemort and were doing everything they could to find him with no such luck, the Dursleys were not telling them anything, just that one morning they had woken up and harry was gone and the next day so were all his things 'willow had magically collected them after harry had mentioned them' so all they could do was wait for news. It was almost the first of September, harry had lost track of the days and had realized that no one knew where he was, so he went off to find willow. "Willow I was just thinking, no one knows where I am and might be worrying", "oh my god, well that is bad who can we tell that you are here?" asked willow a little concerned because she didn't think to inform any one. "Well I should inform Dumbledore, I start school in two days and I haven't got any supplies yet!" after they had decided the best option would be to go and see Dumbledore, that way they could stay in London while harry gets all his supplies and go off to school in time and willow could look around diagons ally. "You ready harry" willow asked they were going straight to the castle, "wait willow you can't apperate in to Hogwarts, they have wards round the castle were have to go to the village and walk up" harry put in, "oh don't worry about that I'll get us through I don't want to run into a crowd of people asking questions" so with that willow started to gather power round her and they were gone.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk running through scripts, there were too many things that needed doing, harry was still missing and he was still short a defense against the dark arts teacher but a thought in his head said theses problems will reveal them selves soon enough, and then all of a sudden was a crack of thunder as if the fabric of time it self had had a hole ripped in it, and there sitting in two chairs in front of him were the missing harry and a redheaded girl "lemon drop" offer Dumbledore, "oh thank you" willow helped herself to a lemon drop. "Its good to see that you are ok harry, and you miss", Dumbledore looked to willow for an answer but noticed she was else where gazing round the room at all the objects, "oh sorry, my name is willow, daughter of lily Evans and Tom Riddle" willow replied to the old man she had now only really taken notice of, he was wearing robes of some sort of material like silk but the color seemed to move like looking into oil when the sun shines on it and he had a long flowing white beard and a nice pointed hat, but willow was more fascinated by the office the bits and pieces that it held all looked marvelous, there on the side of the room there was a sort of bird perch but on the floor was a pile of ashes, it looked really untidy and out of pla-'what the hell' thought willow, "there's a bird in all those ashes" willow said not talking to any one in particular, "my dear that is a phenix, once a month a burns itself and gets reborn out of its ashes", willow walked over to the bird and started petting the bird, "phawks seems to like you miss willow, now then would you mind telling me how you got through the wards round the castle, as when we looked at the wards round Harry's house after he disappeared they were destroyed". "Sorry about that, I got a little upset; as for getting into the castle that was easy harry told me about the wards protecting the castle, and I didn't want to damage them by coming through so we took a different route, I broke a whole in reality and we crossed over then re-entered this reality right in your office. It takes quite a bit of power to do, but the theory of it is really". 


End file.
